Anarchy Reigns' Enemies
This is a list of all of Anarchy Reigns' Enemies. The enemies are separated into a few different groups then are futher separated into their own subclasses. Killseekers There are several types of Killseekers and are all different depending on location and affiliation (if any). Each Killseeker uses some type of weapon whether it be fists, melee weapons, guns or something elemental in nature. Altambra These Killseekers are very basic and found in Altambra. There are only 2 variants: Fist Fighter and Flaming Spiked Bat user. Altambra-Bare_Handed.png|Fist Fighter Altambra-Flaming_Bat.png|Bat User Bari Shur These Killseekers are found in the sandy Bari Shur area; their identifying feature is their purple skin. There are 4 variants. Flaming Spiked Bat wielder, Handgun user, Fist Fighter, Stun Rod wielder. Bari_Shur-Bare_Handed.png|Fist Fighter Bari_Shur-Hand_Gun.png|Handgun Bari_Shur-Flaming_Bat.png|Flaming Bat Bari_Shur-Stun_Rod.png|Stun Rod Bull's Gang These Killseekers are allied with Big Bull and his gang. Their identifying feature is the bull-like facemask, the black jackets/red gloves that have the gang symbol on the front and back. There are 2 types: Pyro and Flaming Spiked Bat wielder. Bull-Flamethrower.png|Pyro Bull-Flaming_Bat.png|Flaming Bat Crimson Dragon These Killseekers are allied with the Clan of the Crimson Dragon (found in Hong Long). Their identifying feature is the vibrant coloring of their clothes that match the Rin sisters' own colors. Bright yellow, White/Red and Purple/Yellow (Ai Rin, Rin Rin and Fei Rin, respectively). There are 2 regular types and 1 unique type: Fist Fighter, Flaming Spiked Bat wielder and what is known as Qing Long Dao. Dragon-Bare_Handed.png|Fist Fighter Dragon-Flaming_Bat.png|Flaming Bat Dragon-Qing_Long_Dao.png|Qing Long Dao Executioners Executioners are large enemies. Their identifying feature is their size and scaly Mutant-like skin. There are 2 variants: Rebar Hammer wielder and a Flaming version. Executioner.png|Rebar Hammer Executioner_Flame_Hammer.png|Flaming Variant Elemental These Killseekers use tanks containing some sort of chemical or gas that is sprayed from a tank. There are 3 types and 1 subtype: Pyro, Pyro-Molotov, Cryo, and Poison. Pyro_Killseeker.png|Pyro Pyro_Killseeker-Molotov.png|Pyro - Molotov Cryo_Killseeker.png|Cryo (Ice) Poison_Killseeker.png|Poison Oinkie's Gang These Killseekers are allied with Edgar Oinkie and his gang. Their identifying feature is their green Mutant-like skin. There are 3 types: Fist Fighter, Flaming Spiked Bat wielder and Stun Rod wielder . Oinkie-Bare_Handed.png|Fist Fighter Oinkie-Flaming_Bat.png|Flaming Bat Oinkie-Stun_Rod.png|Stun Rod Robots There 2 groups of robots, these then break down into 10 subclasses. There is one unique robot known as Cthulu. Cybrid Joe Cybrid Joes are a rare, but very powerful enemy that never appear outside of Free Missions in Campaign mode and rarely in some Multiplayer modes. They were originally programmed with core BPS battle mechanics, designed as a training dummy for the BPS. However, an outside hacker managed to steal a Cybrid Joe's data, allowing for multiple illicit copies to be created. The BPS has made their recovery a mission of the highest priority. Cybrid_Joe.png Cybrid_Joe2.jpg Cybrid Bar Bot This variant of a Bar-Bot is a special enemy in Anarchy Reigns, as it is not ever encountered in the Campaign or non-survival Multiplayer modes. The Cybrid Bar-Bots bear a striking resemblance to Cybrid Joes in terms of appearance and move set. Cybrid Bar-Bots are always the final enemy fought at the end of the Station map on either Survival, with three appearing at once in Mad Survival. Cybrid_Bar_Bot.png Cybrid_Bar_Bot_Survival.jpg Cybrid_Bar_Bot2.png Drones Drones are completely mechanical and are what are mainly encountered in the Black Side of the campaign. Regular These are the standard ground troops of the Drones. They are very basic and simply armed with an assault rifle. Drone.png Flying These Drones are much like the Regulars except they have the ability to fly. They are different from the Regulars, these Drones have spikes coming out from their back. Flying_Drone.png Shield Shield Drones serve much like the Regulars except they are now equipped with energy shields, they use these to block incoming attacks while still being able to shoot at the enemy with their rifles. Shield_Drone.png BPS The Bureau of Public Safety's variant is a combination of the Regular, the Flying and the Shield Drones. By combining these three the Drone that is produced is one that can be a frontlines troop or be a supporting unit. They have characteristics of all three; the wings of the Flying type, the Shield ability of the Shield type and the color/structure of the Regular. BPS_Drone.png Laser These Drones are identified by their red color and the large shoulder-mounted laser. These Drones are supporting units. Laser_Drone.png Special These are a few special types of Drones: Helicopter, Jamming and Ninjas. Helicopter has 3 forms, it serves as a support unit. The Ninja Drones are with Zero and finally the Jamming Drone is as its name states, its a jammer. Helicopter_Drone.png|Regular Form Helicopter_Drone_Transformed.png|Attack Form (Front) Helicopter_Drone_Transformed2.png|Attack Form (Side) Jamming_Drone.png|Jamming Drone Ninja_Drone.png|Ninja Cthulu Cthulu is a large purple robot with large claws and able to change into 2 different forms. Cthulu is a boss battle. Cthulu_AR.jpg Cthulu.png|Initial Form Cthulu_Transformed.png|Second Form Mutants Mutants were man-made monsters designed for use in warfare. However, they broke free from control and began roaming the world, devouring everything deemed edible, including members of their own kind. There are 4 types of Mutants. Regular These Mutants are the standard types. They come in 3 different colors: Green/Yellow, Red and Blue. Mutant_Intro.jpg|Intro Mutant.png Red_Mutant.png Blue_Mutant.png Berserker These Mutants are the results of Regulars feeding off members of it's own kind. Their design differs greatly from their normal brethren, as they increase tremendously in size and strength, grow large spikes on their backs, and their skin turns red. Apparently, Berserker Mutants discern neither friend nor foe as a side effect of the unstable evolution, and leaves nothing but blood baths and destruction in their wake, only exception is Oinkie's pet Berserker (which also lacks the red coloration). Berserker_Mutant_Intro.jpg|Intro Berserker_Mutant.png Oinkie-Pet.png|Oinkie's Pet Berserker Super Super Mutants are also Regulars who have evolved after committing cannibalism, but these ones go through a more stable evolution. They lack a Berserker's imposing size and bulk, they are still a formidable foe as their strength and speed far exceeds a Regulars; add in the fact they have a tendency to be in packs. Super_Mutant.png Super_Mutants.jpg|Pack of Super Mutants Other There is a Mutant Plant. Mutant_Plant.png Miscellaneous These are other enemies that appear: Parasite.png|Parasite Kraken.png|Kraken Upgraded_Nikolai.png|Nikolai Bulygin's Upgraded Form Killseeker.png|Basic Killseeker Category:Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Anarchy Reigns